Idunnow
SCHOLASTIC MEDIA: Sammy's Story Shop (26 Ep.) Join Sammy, a young blue ferret, and his two friends as they make stories in his “magic pan”. The resulting stories are from some of the most celebrated and beloved children’s picture books and feature engaging selections from Weston Wood’s award-winning shorts. Dragon (39 Ep.) Based on the Scholastic book series, Dragon is about an endearing blue dragon who views life from a slightly different - and incredibly humorous - angle. Set in a colorful world, each episode follows Dragon and his menagerie of animal pals as they explore themes identifiable to all children: friendship, being afraid, and trying new things. The Magic School Bus Inspired by the best-selling Scholastic book series by Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen now with 87 million copies in print. Each episode of this Emmy award-winning children’s science series takes children on exciting learning adventures. Guided by the quirky, smart and inspiring Ms. Frizzle viewers travel to outer space, deep into the ocean and even inside the human body! PORCHLIGHT ENTERTAINMENT: Gofrette (26 Ep.) Gofrette, one highly enthusiastic, inquisitive, endlessly optimistic, happy cat and his friends, set off into the land of Zanimo on an adventure that goes from one thing to another in the most unexpectedly silly and surprising fashion. And where it goes is always a whole lot more fun than anything that was originally planned. Jay Jay the Jet Plane (52 Ep.) Jay Jay the Jet Plane centers around the adventures of the six-year-old jet plane and his friends as they discover the world around them. Easily localized on a territory by territory basis, Jay Jay uses a state-of-the-art combination of real-time performance animation combined with live action and miniature sets. Animalia Henry's World (26 Ep.) Gerald McBoing Boing (52 Ep.) Join Gerald in a new series of adventures of both big and small as he honks, whistles, clangs, toots, and cuckoos through his day. Gerald McBoing Boing is a collection of hilarious adventures packed into high-energy 11-minute episodes, featuring Gerald, a six-year-old boy who makes himself heard using sounds instead of words. Together with his parents and best friends Jacob and Janine, Gerald's world is filled with non-stop gags and giggles! Huxley Pig (13 Ep.) With his suitcase full of dress-up clothes, Huxley can do anything, go anywhere, and meet anyone he likes in this lively adventure series. Will and Dewitt (26 Ep.) Angela Anaconda (65 Ep.) Freckle-faced and knock-kneed, Angela is tormented on a regular basis by her arch-nemesis, NANNETTE MANOIR. Nannette is pretty, rich and the teacher's pet. She also has a nasty disposition and especially loves goading Angela. Angela's allies include the cinnamon swirl-loving GINA LASH (resident brain of their school), the not-too-swift JOHNNY ABATTI (who is okay, even if he is a boy) and the pasty, inhaler-dependent GORDY RHINEHART. Together, armed with wit and determination, the friends combat the daily trials and tribulations of childhood. Dennis the Menace (78 Ep.) Dennis the Menace jumps off the pages of Hank Ketcham's newspaper cartoon feature and onto your TV screens through the magic of animation! Dennis is an all-American handful. Tireless, inquisitive, imaginative and extremely hard to catch, this boy often baffles his Midwestern parents as he gets into scrape after scrape and situations beyond his control. With his shaggy dog, Ruff, by his side, Dennis keeps the neighborhood in an uproar as his good-hearted intentions, misdirected helpfulness and insatiable curiosity lead him into adventure and fun. Bump in the Night (26 Ep.) Gadget Boy (26 Ep.) The world's youngest, most blundering bionic detective is assisted by his nanny, Top Secret Agent Heather and his faithful robotic dog, G-9 George of the Jungle (26 Ep.) Take a vine-swinging ride with George, the undisputed King of the Jungle. George lives in, and protects the jungle of Mbebwe - a wild playground packed with quirky creatures, creepy villains and wacky wilderness adventures. Watch out for that tree! The Little Lulu Show (52 Ep.) Quick-witted Lulu can outsmart boys, bullies and even grownups! Whether she's catching frogs for a local restaurant, searching for hidden treasure or tracking down a thief, Little Lulu's always got an ace up her sleeve. Together with her best friend Tubby, pint-sized Alvin, buck-toothed Annie, smooth Willie and the rest of the neighborhood gang, Lulu always finds herself in the middle of an adventure. Mona the Vampire (65 Ep.) Mona Parker isn't really a vampire; she is a little girl with a big imagination. She constantly imagines herself facing ghosts, zombies and every other monster you can think of, putting on her cape and glow in the dark fangs to become - what else - Mona the Vampire! The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (65 Ep.) Sonic the Hedgehog, the most fearless hero on Planet Mobius, uses his supersonic speed and teenage irreverence to thwart the comedically despicable Dr. Robotnik. Sonic's idolizing little buddy, Tails, tags along on every fast-action, gag-driven adventure. Sonic the Hedgehog (26 Ep.) As the fearless leader of a group of freedom fighters, Sonic attempts to free the citizens of Mobius from the tyranny of the evil Dr. Robotnik Sonic Underground (40 Ep.) In this 3rd cartoon of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic and his two siblings, Manic and Sonia are the hit rock band, Sonic Underground. But in reality they are the children of Queen Aleana, the queen of Mobius. Queen Aleana was dispatched from Mobius by Sonic's enemy, Dr. Robotnik who turned Mobius into a waste land. So now Sonic, Manic and Sonia must fight Dr. Robotnik and his two sidekicks, Sleet and Dingo and the SWAT Bots, with the aid of their metal medallions and bring peace to Mobius while trying to locate their mother! What-A-Mess (26 Ep.) Based on the popular Frank Muir book series, this delightful animated series follows a scruffy, noble Afghan puppy on his comical adventures through life. Although this messy, sloppy, clumsy, yet extremely lovable puppy always strives to do right, he somehow always ends up making a bigger mess than ever. Join What-A-Mess as he tackles the mysteries of everyday life with a daring, somewhat skewed, puppy's point-of-view. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (52 Ep.) The Super Mario Brothers Super Show is a zany animated fantasy adventure comedy based on Nintendo's most popular videogame. The stars are the, world-famous Mario and Luigi, two laugh-provoking plumbers from the Italian section of Brooklyn who suddenly find themselves washed through a Warp Zone Into the exciting and ever-changing landscape of the Mushroom Kingdom where they set to the wacky work of rescuing the perky Princess Toadstool and her factotum Toad from the role-assuming menaces of the dastardly King Koopa and his laughable Nintendo minions. With a strong musical accent (there's an evergreen Rock and Roll classic featured in every episode), the Super Mario Brothers Super Show has the people, places, and pace that make it even more habit-forming that it's namesake game. Wish Kid (13 Ep.) When a shooting star from outer space blazes into his room one day, Nick is granted one wish a week, launching him from one adventure to another The Legend of Zelda (13 Ep.) The adventures of the hero Link and Princess Zelda as they defend the kingdom of Hyrule from an evil wizard named Ganon. Most episodes consist of Ganon (or his minions) either attempting to capture the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, kidnap Zelda herself, or use another method to conquer Hyrule. Link and Zelda are in some episodes assisted and accompanied by a fairy-princess, Spryte. The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (18 Ep.) Storm Hawks (52 Ep.) Liberty's Kids (40 Ep.) Two teenage reporters cover the events of the Revolutionary War for Ben Franklin's newspaper, The Philadelphia Gazette. James, an American colonist, brings the rebels' point of view to life while Sarah, a young Englishwoman stranded by fate in America, gives us the British viewpoint in her letters to her mother back in London. Meanwhile, in Paris, Ben Franklin creates strong diplomatic bonds with France, America's first and staunchest ally. Caught on opposite sides of the hostilities, Ben's teenage reporters confront the real, physical dangers of the conflict, forced to choose between their friendship and their countries, their understanding of good and evil, and the moral dilemmas of war. All the while trying to look after mischievous Henri, an immigrant French boy whose comical escapades constantly lead to trouble, as they bear witness to the high points of the American revolution. Albert the Fifth Musketeer (26 Ep.) Alexandre Dumas was wrong about the Three Musketeers. He said there were four, but in fact, there were five. Nobody had ever heard of the Fifth Musketeer, but without him, d'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos would have been nothing more that a bunch of dull, third rate Musketeers, incapable of outwitting even one of the Cardinal's guards. The New Adventures of Nanoboy (26 Ep.) Poko (71 Ep.) Poko, along his dog Minus and favorite stuffed monkey, Mr. Murphy are busy discovering the world around them. Together they confront simple things that really aren't so simple when you're young. The series centers on emotional intelligence while highlighting the skills and attitudes that young viewers need for their first steps and first friendships. Braceface (78 Ep.) Braceface is an animated comedy about the perils of adolescence starring 13 year-old Sharon Spitz. All Sharon wants is to hang with her friends and survive the social maze of her first year of high school. She is just like most girls her age with one tiny exception. Thanks to a mysterious accident at the orthodontist’s office, Sharon’s braces do some pretty wild stuff: they tune into cell phone conversations, mess with answering machines and even work as magnets! Cool, right? Well, try explaining why you are pinned to your locker! Redwall (39 Ep.) Redwall is a spectacular animated series based on the top-selling book series by British author Brian Jacques. It follows the odyssey of Matthias, an innocent and bumbling young mouse destined to be the unlikely hero and great defender of Redwall, the English cathedral which has been home to a community of peaceful mice for generations. Donkey Kong Country (40 Ep.) A spin-off from the wildly successful Nintendo video game, this ground-breaking animated series is one of the first of its kind, using "motion capture," a system which combines computer technology and live performers to create very cool 3-D animated characters. The show features Donkey Kong, a peace-loving, hugely strong ape with a big heart but a small brain who lives with his friends in the jungle. They are plagued by the evil King Karro, who wants to defeat Donkey Kong because he possesses the Crystal Coconut, a mystical sphere that can perform spells. But, in Donkey Kong country, the good guys always win with a dash of know-how and a lot of luck. Corduroy (13 Ep.) Based on two of author/illustrator Don Freeman's best-selling children's books, Corduroy and A Pocket for Corduroy, this animated show follows Corduroy and his best friend Lisa. Together, they experience the world from the point-of-view of urban children, with the sights, sounds, smells, tastes and sensations of the bustling, vibrant city of New York. Come find out about the big, exciting world along with them. Dumb Bunnies (26 Ep.) A nutty animated series, Dumb Bunnies is based on David Pilkey’s hugely popular book series, published by Scholastic. This comedy revolves around Momma, Poppa and Baby Dumb Bunny who are a family of lovable, fun-loving and extremely naïve bunnies. The Dumb Bunnies live in blissful ignorance, swiftly solving dilemmas with acts of incredible dumbness. A regular day for these three sweet, hapless hares might involve singing Christmas carols in July, heading to the beach in the pouring rain, or enjoying a marble cake made with real marbles. Elliot Moose (26 Ep.) Where could he be? Anywhere his imagination can take him! Elliot Moose is on the loose in this charming series combining live action, puppetry and animation, based on the Elliot Moose book series by author/illustrator Andrea Beck. A children's playroom is the perfect home base for adventure and fun for an adorable group of stuffed toys who live in "The Big House" and call the playroom home. The show is packed with singing, stories and plenty of action. Join Elliot and his friends, and have a whole bunch of fun! The Future is Wild (39 Ep.) Imagine a world inhabited by elephantine squids that thunder through the forest on their eight massive legs, rabbit-sized snails that don’t slither but hop, and wasps so ferocious they can snag a bird in midflight. Now imagine this world existing right outside your front door. For a few adventurous kids, this imaginary world is now a reality. Thanks to C.G., an inhabitant from the seventh solar system, Ethan, Emily and Luis are propelled into the future to solve mysteries behind Earth’s evolution while trying to survive extreme climates and hungry creatures. George Shrinks (40 Ep.) Created by award-winning illustrator William Joyce, George Shrinks is an animated show that celebrates the power of being small. George may only be three inches tall, but that's not a problem: he never sweats the small stuff or shies away from challenges. Although retrieving Mom's ring from the disposal is like a trip to the center of the Earth and watering the garden is like journeying down the Amazon, George takes it all in stride. Does George find such everyday tasks daunting? No way! In fact, he volunteers for them. My Dad the Rock Star (26 Ep.) My Dad the Rock Star is the animated comedy created by Gene Simmons of KISS® fame. Meet Willy Zilla, a 12 year old kid who just wants to lead a quiet, normal existence... unfortunately that's pretty much out of the question when your dad happens to be a super-popular seven-foot tall, fire breathing, billionaire Rock Star! So when the legendary Rock Zilla suddenly decides to go into semiretirement, and moves the family to a house in the suburbs, Willy thinks all his dreams have come true. But he soon learns that when hotel rooms and tour buses are the only home you have ever known, living in a small town as the son of a famous celebrity can present a whole lot of unexpected challenges! My Pet Monster (13 Ep.) A novel twist on the cherished theme of friendship, My Pet Monster describes the birth of a great bond between boy and beast. In this animated buddy series, Max Smith’s best friend happens to have blue fur and a set of fangs. Although he loves Monster dearly, Max is quick to discover that keeping his real live “pet monster” a secret is no easy task – particularly a pet monster that is fond of playing mischievous, hair-raising pranks. Ruby Gloom (40 Ep.) Ruby Gloom is an ironic comedy with an emphasis on the importance of friendship and the premise that things are not always as they seem. Ruby lives on the outskirts of Gloomsville in a Victorian mansion with her off-beat circle of friends. Ruby pays no attention to unusual appearances, perceptive only to hearts and souls, and is truly the best friend everyone wishes they had. A perfect day is a gloomy one, full of creativity and adventure with her friends, which makes Ruby the happiest girl in the world. Spliced (26 Ep.) Keep Away Island is aptly-named; it houses a thriving community of bizarre half-baked leftover mutants, including best friends Peri (short for failed exPERIment #13) and Entrée (literally, a walking buffet combo of chicken, cow, pig and shrimp). Abandoned by their maker with no experience in the outside world it is up to these mismatched mutants to recreate their own society. A show full of physical humor that boys love. Blazing Dragons (26 Ep.) Based on the characters originated by Terry Jones of Monty Python fame, this animated series is set in the land of Camelhot and depicts the epic tale of the battle between knights and dragons - from the point of view of the dragons. It finally reveals the true story of King All-Fire and the dragons of the famous Square Table, from Sir Galahot to Sir Burnavere. It details the age of chivalry, when gallant, generous and brave dragons battled greedy humans to rescue damsels in distress, save children from oppression and make the world a much more entertaining place to live. All hail, Blazing Dragons! Flying Rhino Junior High (26 Ep.) Based on the successful books written and illustrated by Ray Nelson and Douglas Kelly, this animated series revolves around the antics of Earl P. Sidebottom, a.k.a. "The Phantom." Earl is a former "A" student who, after getting his first "D", retreats with his computer to the school basement where he begins to plot against the other Flying Rhino Junior High students. The series follows the comic misadventures of students Billy O'Toole, Lydia Lopez, Ruby Snarkis and her brother Marcus. It’s an educational and entertaining journey into the quirkiest period of adolescence – junior high. Wayside (39 Ep.) Follow the comically-absurd tales of students on the top floor of Wayside, a quirky grammar school that was accidentally built 30-stories high. The original plans called for 30 classrooms on the ground floor, but the builder made a mistake and stacked all 30 on top of each other (he did say he was sorry). Follow the new kid Todd as he joins the students on the 30th floor – where pigtails come to life and being turned into an apple is, well, “just part of growing up.” Blaster's Universe (13 Ep.) Blaster’s Universe is an action adventure series that takes learning to the limits of the universe and back! Set in the year 2222, Blaster's Universe chronicles the adventures of Blaster, a bright, impetuous 12 year old boy obsessed with science and space, and his best friend G.C., a cool 12 year old girl who looks like an earthling but is really an alien. Based on the popular series of educational CDs, Blaster and G.C. must secretly work to save G.C.'s universe, using logic and creativity to outsmart the intergalactic outlaws. Sam and Max (13 Ep.) Based on Steve Purcell's enormously popular underground comic book, Sam & Max was winner of the 1998 Gemini Award for Best Animated Series. The series chronicles the adventures of law enforcement's most powerful duo - Sam, a six-foot dog and Max, a three-foot hyper-kinetic rabbity thing - as they solve only the weirdest criminal cases of the day. Zealously treading on the conventions of tried and true TV fare, these pals-for-life are so hip and above it all that instead of taking what we would consider a dire situation seriously, they study it and check it for head lice. Welcome to their zany world! The Adventures of Tintin (39 Ep.) Join Tintin on incredible journeys full of adventure, mind-boggling mystery and heart-stopping danger! For over 60 years, Tintin's Adventures have appeared in more than 120 million books, published in 45 languages and 50 countries. Travel with the young and intrepid Belgian reporter and his faithful dog Snowy as they take you from Tibet to the Moon, or from Egypt to the depths of the sea -- solving mysteries, pursuing truth and justice, and gambling with their lives. FILM ROMAN: Dan Vs. (53 Ep.) Dan thinks the whole world is against him. Maybe it is, and maybe it isn’t – not even his laid-back friend Chris is totally sure. But, like Chris, you can’t help going along for the ride when Dan dreams up his wild plots to get even with whomever or whatever he thinks is out to get him. Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (52 Ep.) The award winning animated preschool comedy, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! invites girls and boys to the whimsical and wacky world of Wuzzleburg, where the importance of open-mindedness, honesty and friendship are discovered while having fun. Wubbzy and his pals solve everyday kids problems through humor, cooperation and teamwork. M4E DISTRIBUTION: The Brothers Flub (26 Ep.) Crazy brothers Fraz and Guapo Flub are interstellar delivery boys, flying off in their ship to deliver bizarre packages to even more bizarre planets The ‘Brothers Flub’ combines classic character-based comedy with bold, innovative design. The Cramp Twins (52 Ep.) Based on two graphic comic novels by Brian Wood, “The Cramp Twins” is the story of Wayne and Lucien Cramp, 10 year old twins who are not at ALL alike. The Cramp Twins are almost total opposites and… opposites attack! Fat Dog Mendoza (26 Ep.) Ten year old Superhero wannabe Buddy and his canine mentor Fat Dog Mendoza are learning to be heroes in a neighborhood where nothing is quite as it seems… across the street is ancient Rome and three blocks over are the nuclear testing grounds. But Fat Dog Mendoza knows just what to do! Paz (20 Ep.) The show revolves around the daily adventures of Paz, his mom Big Penguin, grandpa Pappy and Paz's friends Rabbit, Dog and Pig. Paz is a curious little fellow, who explores his brightly colored world with wide-eyed enthusiasm. Paz is an instigator of adventures and he sees them everywhere! OTHERS: Wunderkind Little Amadeus Kaput and Zosky El Chavo Code Lyoko Bobby's World Toot and Puddle Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Eliot Kid (Jetpack Distribution; 52 Ep.) Albie (13 Ep.) Sitting Ducks Maisy Cybersix Mega Man Corneil and Bernie (Millimages; 52 Ep.) Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Janson Media; 24 Ep.)